


Gym love

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fantasizing, Feelings Realization, Gym Sex, Gyms, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Muscle Kink, Mutual Pining, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Tiny bit of edging, Tiny bit of overstimulation, lapslock, okay but i love the ending, overuse of the word fuck, there are mentioned characters too but meh they're pretty irrelevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: jaehyun's little crush on dejun develops when he realises they have something in common
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	Gym love

**Author's Note:**

> xiaojae had taken over my life wayyy before nct2020 promotions-- 
> 
> i write too much explicit content

ever since jaehyun was a teen, he'd always gravitate towards bodies on the leaner side. you'd find hidden magazines scattered under his bed portraying spornosexual men with long shots of their defined torsos and close ups of their thick biceps, veins bulging. headlines would read: how to be a real man in 2014!! 

readers viewing the magazine aspire to be like them, that was the point. and jaehyun followed them like crazy. gym, then college, then gym again, then eat – that's all that seemed to go on in jaehyun's life. at the end of the day in the privacy of jaehyun's dorm, he'd check his arms in the full length mirror, proud of all the outcomes of his effort. 

jaehyun always had a gym buddy – yukhei, who'd already hit the gym around three months prior. they motivated eachother, making sure to work on different areas of the body each time so they don't get strained. if it weren't for yukhei, jaehyun wouldn't think he'd be working as hard, not only because of the younger's energetic aura, but the fact that he's so much bigger than jaehyun. 

in gym clothes, yukhei's body was everything jaehyun aspired to be. rather than the magazines, the older began looking up to the younger, determined to reach his level and get the body he desperately needed. so when yukhei began skipping gym sessions, that's when jaehyun became disappointed. 

first of all, it sucked without him there to crack jokes on the concept of no pain, no gain. then jaehyun also had no delicious body to gawk at whenever he liked. the gym was his free zone for fucks sake. 

on one of the particular days without yukhei, jaehyun stayed behind longer than usual, reaching the dorms at around half eight and taking a long ass hot shower to sweat the tension off. it was different excuses every time, and it was frustrating because jaehyun didn't know how to be harsh to the younger. 

huang sushi: sorry man, something came up with work  
i'll make it next time!! ttyl

work jaehyun's ass. the man didn't even know how to do his job properly, hiding in the cubicles half the time playing free games on his phone. yukhei was a completely different person outside of work, a lazy ass. it turned out yukhei was only building himself up to impress the girls he sees around college, throwing jaehyun off completely. the man took this seriously, so when yukhei stopped turning up all together, jaehyun had nobody. none of his mates in college were the gym type, preferring to play videogames and hibernate in the dorms. even one of his friends, dongyoung kept a mini fridge filled to the brim with snacks and alcohol, tucked away in the corner of his room. jaehyun had no one. 

and that's how he ended up, back in front of his mirror, shirt desperately pulled off tousling his hair. jaehyun gazed at his body – at the way his chest rose and fell, or at every dip in his stomach, flexing whenever he moved at a certain angle. he raked his eyes at the v leading to his junk, and then the outline of his pants. jaehyun couldn't control the hand that started at his throat, fingertips trailing dangerously slow down his torso until they tickled his happy trail and bumped against the hem of his sweatpants. when jaehyun caught a glimpse of the veins protruding down his milky arms, he felt himself twitch in his tight pants. god, had he never been so fucking attracted to himself. 

with jaehyun's sweats tugged to his mid thighs, the man gripped his cock desperately, jerking himself and groaning at the sight of his bicep flexing and core tightening. jaehyun's free hand made sure to roam his body, squeezing at his chest and playing with his nipples, heightening his sensitivity. raking his eyes lower, jaehyun could only peek at how tensed his thighs were, turning himself on further as he teased himself, unable to view the rest of his body. soon enough jaehyun was letting go, cum landing on the mirror and coating his navel. he made sure to spread the sticky substance across his abs, sighing in satisfaction. 

this occured again and again. each day spent at the gym meant nights of pleasure, and shit was he spent as fuck. jaehyun would experiment with videos, mirrors, he even began bringing out those dusty magazines again. all until it started interfering with his workout time. when jaehyun thought he could have one day off, this led to the man skipping multiple days that should've been spent maintaining that body. 

“you know, staring at stock images of beefy men won't automatically make you fit.” dongyoung remarked with a tart in his right hand. it was true however, jaehyun found himself watching others instead of putting in his own effort first, which certainly didn't get him anywhere. around four times a week would jaehyun jerk off to the sight of himself, growing more and more dissatisfied with the way his body was turning back to its old, thin self. and around nine times a week would jaehyun be spending more time with his lazy mates, whether that was with essays or videogames in the common room. 

and now it was jaehyun's last year of college, the goals set way back when definitely not showing through the way he expected. jaehyun doesn't even want to measure himself to check, only imagining the worst outcome possible. so completely throwing those thoughts to the back of jaehyun's mind, he continued scrolling through his phone while listening to his friends' conversation. 

“hey guys.” 

lifting his head up, jaehyun did a double take when he saw who was stood in front of them. a boy, in their year, maybe below. jaehyun wasn't sure why he never caught his name, but jaehyun was pretty sure he worked as a barista in the summers. 

“hey!” noticing that dongyoung had suddenly become close to the barista boy, jaehyun was sure to keep an eye on the two, intrigued. the boy joined dongyoung and jungwoo on the couch, talking about whatever. yet all jaehyun could focus on was how cute he was. his eyes were dark and sharp, but filled with warmth as he spoke passionately about guitar or something like that. jaehyun's ears perked when he heard the boys laughter, boisterous unlike his quiet self just earlier. his hands came up to hide his face, covered by baggy sleeves which jaehyun found quite adorable. a part of him wondered why he'd never spoken to the boy before. 

jaehyun figured out the boy's name was dejun, often going by xiaojun. it turned out dejun was a first year who was taking an electrical engineering course along with dongyoung and jungwoo, so while they related to that, jaehyun preferred to take his time admiring dejun. he just looked so small, since the hoodie he wore could probably fit a teenage boy, but at least one size bigger than its supposed to be. dejun also had soft looking hair, that jaehyun weirdly wanted to reach out and touch. another striking feature were the sharp dark eyebrows. dejun's features were so sharp, but he was so soft – everything about him just screamed innocent. 

they did end up speaking from time to time, mainly if they bumped into one another in the corridors though. it wasn't often that jaehyun found a cute dude that he actually enjoyed speaking to, so he was determined to get to know the boy better. there were times where jaehyun would think about him at night too, imagining what his twink body would look like pressed against his own, built one. jaehyun wondered if dejun was shy or bold. fuck, dejun was probably straight but jaehyun couldn't give any shits. whenever jaehyun's eyelids would flutter shut, images of dejun were vivid in his mind, with his sore lips parted, dark and wet and spewing desperate grunts while jaehyun fucked him against the wall. those same lips would be ruined by jaehyun's cock, voice broken from pleasure. god, jaehyun was slowly turning insane. 

yet, the tables turned when jaehyun noticed something quite expected. 

it was dejun, he seemed spaced out, eyes sparkling like how they do when he's intrigued by something. yet, when jaehyun's eyes followed where the younger was gazing, he found the one and only johnny. as in the charming guy with big arms and prominent abs, who jaehyun was privately envious of. looking back at dejun, that's when it clicked. it was as if jaehyun had found gold, ears turning red as he hid a grin behind his hands that had come up to protect his smiling face. he knew what he needed to do. 

at first jaehyun's mates were lost when he began hitting the gym once again, proceeding to manage on his own this time without the presence of his old gym buddy to hype him up. but behind closed doors, dejun was the reason. jaehyun was willing to push himself to finally get dejun to himself, even if it was only once. when jaehyun wiped the dripping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, pushing the damp bangs away from his face, the man did some more stretches since he'd only just got used to the gym environment once again. he did miss the place – the adrenaline, the looking around and spotting familiar faces, acknowledging eachother's presences without actually communicating. there were times where regulars would recognise eachother, smiling with a slight nod but never proceeding to make conversation. it made jaehyun feel content, at home. 

when jaehyun's neck tilted, stretching the muscle, he suddenly spotted somebody across the gym, and fuck did he have a good body. the thin black tank top fitted his figure well, exposing his glistening broad shoulders and thin waist. from behind, the man's calves were heavenly, all built and emphasised from the way he was standing. but most importantly were those arms – not much could be seen from afar but jaehyun just knew that upclose those would be a sight. images flashed through his mind then of him pinning those arms to the wall, gazing at them while they bulge, veins protruding. jaehyun wanted to stride over there and ravish him. but when he hoped to get a good look once the man turned around, he never expected to see that familiar face he knew all to well. 

“hi jaehyun hyung.” dejun spoke shyly as he approached him, pushing his hair back and showing the clear features of his face. and fuck, were his cheekbones prominent. 

“err, yeah. heya.” jaehyun cleared his throat, attempting to cover up the fact that dejun was a major turn on, completely wiping the thoughts of dejun's supposedly twink body straight out of his mind. “don't usually see you around here.” 

“could say the same about you.” dejun replied, followed by a breathy laugh. he took the spot next to jaehyun on the bench, lifting the legs of his basketball shorts before sitting down. and now his thighs were exposed, it was like dejun was teasing him, definitely taking a lot of willpower for jaehyun to not gravitate his dark eyes down towards the boy's legs in all their glory. “dongyoung hyung told me about your old gym days.”

jaehyun sighed as the word old was mentioned, bringing him back to the sacred times. jaehyun hadn't been satisfied since. “haha, i actually know more about working out than it may look like.” glancing down at his own body, jaehyun then caught the way dejun's eyes lingered on him for a moment before smiling back up at his face. 

“perhaps you could help me then?” dejun tilted his head, exposing his neck. and oh, was jaehyun dead. 

they began on the running machines, focusing on aerobic exercise and getting dejun's heart rate up along with his breathing. clueless on what to do besides watch dejun run, jaehyun decided that ranting on about what the type of exercise does to the body was best, and it seemed dejun was deeply interested at first, taking his eyes off the numbers written on the screen to look at him with wide eyes, until they squinted, a smirk coming up on his lips as he cut jaehyun off. 

“alright, i don't need to know the science behind it.” dejun remarked. 

“you clearly do, since you're supposed to be looking ahead” the older darted back, causing dejun to blush when jaehyun held his pointy chin and tilting his head back forward, almost making dejun trip on his own feet at the sudden contact. “and you're meant to keep your abs tight.” jaehyun then reached down, touching dejun's stomach hesitantly then internally groaning at how good it felt. he never wanted to let go – jaehyun just had the sudden urge to let his palm travel further, running over the expanse of dejun's hot body until the younger shoved him against the wall and- fuck, he was getting distracted. 

“like this?” everything seemed alright, using this as an excuse to check dejun out. his body was slender but lean, and his arms were definitely something to look at. everything about dejun just hit different. not only that, but dejun's pants that escaped his parted lips whenever he took a step were heaven to jaehyun's ears. 

“yep, seems alright.” 

next dejun promised to return the favour, enthusiastic to help jaehyun with some strength training. 

“okay, so you have to squat.” dejun said casually, arms folded and triceps glowing. wait, did jaehyun just hear that right?

“squat?” the older wouldn't have had an issue with this usually, but the man of his sex dreams was right there in front of him. and jaehyun was about to squat. 

“yeah, i'll do it with you.”

and there they were, squatting. it's the strangest thing jaehyun's ever done – squatted with his fit crush. of course, there was yukhei, but jaehyun only felt a slight physical attraction to him. it would be unusual to think of him as any more than that. but dejun, no. this was different. firstly, figuring out that his crush, a supposed twinky bottom is actually a gym hunk with huge arms and a possibly huge something else. secondly, he was now squatting with the said gym hunk. the only struggle he was having however was the fact jaehyun was currently facing away from the younger. he would've preferred to have an ogle at that ass as his knees bent slowly, calves tensing, spread thighs tensing, ass tensing.. 

“i think you need to do it like this.” from hearing that phrase, jaehyun rose to whip his head around, only to be met with the perfect sight of dejun dropping it low into a squat, shorts not doing the younger much justice as jaehyun definitely got a good look at the indent of all his curves. 

“i'm actually gonna take a little break. feel free to continue though.” jaehyun stepped away to take a spot on the bench, grabbing his water and taking long sips while watching dejun in his concentrated state. he could so get used to this. 

from then on, jaehyun's gym days took an interesting turn. with him and dejun discovering they had something in common, the two were talking more often – hanging around longer in the corridors, and jaehyun even noticed the way dejun's eyes were no longer on johnny, but himself. 

he could almost taste victory already. 

“i'll see you thursday, kay?” once dejun parted ways with jaehyun all that was on his mind was the younger: his smile, his embarrassed laughs whenever jaehyun complimented his work, or his body. the image of dejun laid out bench pressing, thighs spread unknowingly for jaehyun to gawk at whenever he was spotting, or the sight of a sweat drenched dejun, trickles of sweat trailing down his jaw and neck, to slip under the hem of those tank tops he wore, the fabric tight, clinging to his hot wet skin. it was all driving him to madness. 

what he didn't pay attention to though yet, was the way dejun was looking right back at him. too absorbed in his own little fantasies, jaehyun failed to see the way dejun raked his gaze allover jaehyun's form, teeth digging into his bottom lip while he fought his own body, resisting the urge to grow turned on. whenever dejun caught jaehyun's blanked out, dark gaze on himself he blushed deeply, fumbling embarrassingly as he attempted to collect himself. the two were beating around the bush here, both hesitant to make a move. 

that was until jaehyun did.

that thursday, to be precise. jaehyun was sat on the benches, thighs spread as he shamefully gawked at those arms of dejun's. the pale skin was red, glistening with sweat as the younger sat down to join him. up close they were something else – his dark gaze ran over the curves of dejun's arm, just about resisting the urge to reach out and touch, to lift his arm, bury his face underneath and breathe deeply. coming back to his senses however, jaehyun blinked away wetness that clouded his vision, closing his gaping mouth only to catch eyes with dejun. they stared at one another for a moment, everything around them slowing down while jaehyun's heart leaped in his throat. the younger had an unreadable facial expression, but that glint in his eyes, jaehyun knew something was gonna happen that night. 

pushing dejun against the wall, jaehyun pinned his wrists down, groaning at the way his biceps bulged in resistance. beneath him, dejun was looking up at him with an already fucked out gaze, throwing his head back against the cold tiled wall when jaehyun rolled his hips into dejun's own, the shorts giving them a delicious friction. 

“you fucking like that?” jaehyun muttered between clenched teeth, forehead pressing against dejun's to stare down at their tensed, tight bodies. he brought dejun's wrists above his head, trapping them in one hand while the other gripped harshly on the end of dejun's tank top, bunching it up until his glistening body was exposed, stomach twitching, chest rising and falling heavily. “hold this in your mouth, baby.” 

keening, dejun obediently held the bunched fabric between his teeth, moans and pants now muffled by the makeshift gag. 

“fuck,” jaehyun panted, thigh pressed between dejun's legs to rut against him desperately. “you don't understand-” he gasped. “how much i've wanted to do this.” using his now free hand, jaehyun ran it up and down dejun's torso, growing obsessed with every little reaction. dejun's twitching, squirming, especially when jaehyun's fingertips met the younger's nipples. they were practically a fuck me button, dejun's hips bucking whenever the nubs were toyed with. “you like that, huh?” stroking his hand back down, jaehyun grabbed the hem of dejun's shorts, tugging them down just enough for his hard cock to spring free. and there was his answer. 

“oh god, you're fucking loving this.” jaehyun let a smug smile creep onto his lips, beginning to jerk dejun off. whose hips stuttered at the direct touch, moans muffled by the tank top he devotedly held between clenched teeth. “what if someone walked in now? saw you fucked out begging to be touched?” 

once dejun processed the words, the hand that was wrapped around his cock suddenly disappeared, causing him to whine pathetically, thick brows furrowed from the way his cock throbbed between his spread thighs. jaehyun took his time to admire dejun's body, starting with his gaze. his lids were hooded, gaze dark as he started into jaehyun's own eyes. those bangs that usually rested cutely on his forehead were swept back, damp with sweat. those sharp cheeks were flushed, and his adams apple bobbed every few seconds, almost giving jaehyun an invitation to get a taste of that bared neck. gazing down, his prominent chest was also flushed a bright pink, rising and falling at a quick pace. those nipples jaehyun adored to play with were hard and sore, nearly making the older coo. gazing back up, the veins that trailed down dejun's arms were popping from the lack of blood flow, biceps trembling as the younger struggled to release his hands. down lower, his torso twitched and jumped, small waist just wanting to be held. the image of jaehyun's strong grip on that tiny waist, fucking him from behind entered jaehyun's mind making him moan out loud, eyes landing on that twitching cock of his that was aching to be held, precum collecting at the dark tip. 

reaching down, jaehyun pulled his own cock out, releasing dejun's wrists finally so that the younger could drop his arms, to wrap one around jaehyun's broad shoulders, and the other hand coming down to hold jaehyun's dick knowingly. 

“that's it.” jaehyun whispered encouragingly, forehead against dejun's own once again, staring into his dazed eyes. “jerk me off.” 

jaehyun began stroking dejun's cock again in time with the younger, grunting in pleasure and holding dejun's small waist in his unoccupied hand. everything was so hot, so fucking sweaty but that just added to the fun, unable to get enough of dejun's musky scent that filled his senses whenever he took a deep breath. 

when dejun teasingly squeezed jaehyun's pulsing cock, the older groaned in pleasure, head coming down to press into dejun's wide shoulder. “just like that- yes, fuck.” 

dejun's strokes grew confident, wrist flicking and squeezing around the head. the sight of the younger's hand on his cock was something else, halting his own movements on dejun's cock all together to watch, infatuated by the expertly jerks. it was difficult to not grow close, not when his biggest fantasy for years upon end was happening right in front of him, right now. this was somebody else's body he was staring at, not his own in the mirror. the hand on his cock was somebody else's. this wasn't some still image on a magazine, this was a real life person. most of all, this was dejun, his crush for the last months, the man on his mind 24/7 not just for his body but his smile, his personality, his humour. jaehyun felt his dick heart flutter. 

“if you keep doing that-..” jaehyun barely managed to get the words out. “i'm gonna cum.” 

the tank top that dejun had been holding between his teeth was then released, dropping to his mid-torso. “cum allover me.” 

those words alone caused jaehyun's jaw to hang open, a long, drawn out groan escaping his lips as ropes of cum shot out his sensitive dick allover dejun's hand, some painting his torso and abs. the sight was something jaehyun was gonna keep in his mental wank bank, muscles relaxing once dejun finished jerking him through his orgasm. then a rush of warmth seeped through his body, leaning forward to catch dejun's lips in a long, drawn out wet kiss. 

“that was so good.” jaehyun mumbled, giving dejun open mouthed kisses every few seconds while he collected his breathing. “you're so hot.” 

jaehyun noticed how dejun became embarrassed under his gaze, glancing away as a cum coated hand reached over to hide his apparent boner. fuck, he'd spent all this time thinking about his damn self dejun still hadn't had the chance to cum. 

“damn, babe.” jaehyun replaced dejun's hand with his own, fingers curling around the shaft. “m'was selfish then, wasn't i? let me help you out.” 

with one hand on dejun's waist, the other got to work on dejun's cock, jerking him off at a quick pace. the younger panted and moaned at the sensation, hips bucking off the wall into his palm. the arm that was wrapped around jaehyun's shoulders was squeezing on for dear life, while the other explored up jaehyun's black tee, now soaked with sweat. his desperate hand felt up jaehyun's abs and chest, groaning when he felt himself growing closer to cumming. 

“gonna cum?” nodding desperately, dejun shoved his other hand up jaehyun's back, feeling the way his muscles flexed as jaehyun jerked him to completion. throwing his head back, a silent moan ripped through his throat as he orgasmed in jaehyun's tight grip, hips stilling as the older's hand ran up and down his dick vastly, lips pressed against his bared neck. “that's it, babe. let go.” 

dejun let quick pants escape his lips as jaehyun continued rubbing his cock once he'd cummed completely. “mmm, stop it.” dejun released a breathless laugh as he attempted to move away from jaehyun's touch, who only grinned in response and pulled him even closer, rubbing the sensitive tip. 

“mmh!” dejun jolted, clawing at jaehyun's back until he finally complied, releasing dejun's soft, spent dick.

“mmm.” jaehyun wrapped both his arms around dejun's waist, pressing against him fully to sway with him. “i really enjoyed that.” he mumbled, face pressed into dejun's neck. 

“me too.” dejun whispered back into jaehyun's ear, arms coming up to wrap around his neck while the older felt him up, one palm in his shorts grabbing at his ass and thigh while the other ran up and down his arched, sweaty back. ”did you mean it when you said you waited so long to do this?” 

“mmhm.” jaehyun rumbled, kissing dejun's neck briefly before lifting his head to gaze into dejun's eyes. “i've wanted you for so long. not just as a fling, but as something more than that.” 

dejun's eyes were warm, causing jaehyun to smile as their lips met in a sweet kiss. 

“let's do that.” dejun whispered as he pulled back shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> the gym was empty when they did that k? 
> 
> also im like rly tired so if there's any typos or errors im soz


End file.
